


The Siren and The Seahorse

by XxGh0stCatxXs Original Works (XxGh0stCatxX)



Category: Original Work
Genre: JANEANE IS A LIL BITCH, aren is such a fuckwad, i am a fucking seahorse in this, siren au, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxXs%20Original%20Works
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS REALLY DUMB AND AREN AND I MADE IT UP DURING A SKYPE CHAT AND OMF THIS IS SO DUMB. PLS ENJOY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Janeane the Clam and Sage Gets Washed Away to England. (FT. Aren Being a Bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> K3K3K3K3 PLEASE HELP THIS IS BULLSHIT AREN AND I ARE HORRIBLE THEY ARE A SIREN
> 
> THIS IS MAINLY DIALOGUE.

"Aren. I have to talk to you about something."

 

"Is it Janeane aga-"

 

"IT'S FUCKING JANEANE AGAIN, SHE WONT STOP SASSIN ME AND I'M SICK OF HER SHIT AREN! SHE'S NOT THE RINGLEADER OF MY LIFE, KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING?!"

 

"Sage please calm down"  
  


"NO THIS BITCH I MEAN REALLY! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN GROW A PEARL IN YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH DOES NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO BE A LITTLE BITCH! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! I HANG OUT WITH A GODDAMN SIREN! DO YOU SEE ME SASSIN SOMEONE???? NO! THAT FUCKIN CLAM BI- Oh shit. AREN! AREN I'M FLOATING AWAY AGAIN! OH FUCK! AREN!"

 

"Sage I can't see you"

 

"AREN HELP I DON'T WANNA GO TO ENGLAND THEY'RE WATER TASTES LIKE SALTY TEA! IT'S TASTES SAL- **TEA**!"

 

"Oh bitch now I'm for sure not helping. That pun just ensured it!"

 

"AREN GODDAMMIT!"

 

_**1 AND A HALF WEEKS LATER** _

 

"Hey Aren I'm back."

 

"Oh hey Sage. Where'd ya go this time?"

 

"I'm pretty sure I made it to England."

 

"Oh cool."

 

"So anyway, as I was saying about clams..."


	2. Aren the Derpy Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren is a derp, Sage is a bitch, and Sailors don't understand how someone so beautiful can be such a derp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYO TWO IN A DAY BC I WANTED TO DIVIDE UP THE IDEAS WE HAD THIS MIGHT ACTUALLY TURN INTO A STORY LATER LMAO "SIREN AND THE SEAHORSE: ADVENTURES OF AREN AND SAGE"

The sailors were passing by the Isle of the Siren. They had wax in their ears and fear in their hearts. One happened to glance over and their was a gorgeous siren sitting on the rocks, singing. Her short hair had a crown of seaweed and her skin looked beautiful in the sunlight. He shook his head and turned back to his task, rowing their boat past the island.

Every sailor's head suddenly whipped around when they heard a resounding " **FUCK** " through their earplugs. The siren was suddenly in the water, thrashing around.

 

"OMG AREN! HAHAHAHAHA OH MY ZEUS THAT WAS GREAT YOU FUCKING FELL OFF OF THE R-ROCK! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Sage cackled from their place by the rock Aren had been sitting on.

 

"OH FUCK OFF SEAHORSE BITCH!" Aren shouted as she attempted to strangle the small creature.

The sailors all glanced at each other before shrugging it off and continuing their rowing.

 

" **GET BACK HERE YOU DAMNED SEAHORSE!** " They heard through their earplugs again as they rowed faster.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL BE UPDATED WHENEVER I GET A NEW IDEA FOR THIS SHITTY THING
> 
> Also:
> 
> Aren - Siren
> 
> Sage (mE) - Seahorse
> 
> Janeane - A clam that sasses me (lil bitch)


End file.
